Design and fabrication of high temperature superconducting (HTS) electrical conductors for use in power transmission cables has conventionally been focused on providing a cable having high current transmission over great distances. As power cables including HTS conductors become more commonly used in other applications, other design considerations need to be addressed. For example, in some applications, power transmission cables are required to have relatively higher flexibility and lower alternating current (AC) losses, for example resistive losses, eddy current losses, and/or superconducting hysteresis losses, than provided by conventional power transmission cables.